


Unbidden Dream

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fma_fic_contest, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are something things Jean won’t even allow himself to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbidden Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t expect this to turn out the way it did but I’m glad it did. I think Jean is one of the sweetest, underrated characters and I'm really enjoying writing him. Hope you enjoy and would love to know what you think. ;-)
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Dreams_   
> 

She was off limits. 

It was a fact he never dared question. He spent too many years working with them to not see the depth of devotion in their eyes. It was mirrored in each other, and for many others who knew them there was a comfort in seeing something so certain in a world of uncertainty. But for him it was an aching wound to the chest he had no hopes of healing long before the homunculous put him in the hospital.

His injury and subsequent leave of the military only solidified what he already knew. She would never be his. At the time he didn't know what was worse, the fact he'd probably never see her face again or the long silent visits in the hospital before he left. The only words he could have said couldn't be spoken so he suffered in silence as he memorized every last detail he could before the lonely journey home.

Then the Promised Day arrived and from everything he heard the chances of survival were slim at best. He did what he could, but it tore him up inside that he couldn't be there in person. He knew she was in the best of hands, ones that could protect her more than he ever could. He contented himself with that, quietly celebrated the fact they survived and tried to move on until the day an unexpected knock came to his door.

He’d just begun his rehabilitation. He has a long way to go before he’s on his own two feet again and he’d been so consumed with meeting that goal that he hadn’t kept up with the world around him. When he opened the door and saw her face he thought he was dreaming, but in the same instant he knew he wasn’t. It wasn’t a dream he’d ever allow himself to have. There had to be a reason she’d come, something he’d forgotten, because nothing else made sense. 

He still can’t believe he was so wrong.

He’d never known about the tattoo on her back. For all the time they’d spent together it was something he’d never heard mentioned to anyone. He knows without asking where the burn scars came from though he doesn’t know why and he never will. He won’t ask and he has no doubt she’d never tell. But it doesn’t matter. Not when she’s lying here beside him this way.

She reaches up with one surprisingly delicate hand and pulls him down for a kiss, and he meets her lips with a wonder he imagines he’ll always feel. He never dreamed this goddess would share his bed and he smiles at the soft sounds she makes in his arms. She’s right, Central can use another General Store and he knows just the person to run it. It’s not the future he expected. It’s probably not the one she imagined either but somehow all the pieces fit in ways he never dared dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
